It is not uncommon for more than one healthcare provider or vendor to provide healthcare to an individual. The many different entities may collect, utilize, and internally maintain information associated with a member to provide them with the appropriate care. Information about a member may include the medical history of the member, demographic information, medication history and allergies, and claims information. As the different vendors and providers may not even be aware that the member is receiving care from other vendors or providers, the various vendors and providers may each maintain records regarding the treatment of the individual, which may include partial or incomplete information.